


Allen's Voyage

by leonievity



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonievity/pseuds/leonievity
Summary: Allen's dream to become an idol where he is taking a peregrination towards it.
Kudos: 4





	Allen's Voyage

Allen is a good dancer and he wishes to be an idol. He auditioned for JYP Entertainment and got passed. While being a trainee, he worked hard to achieve his dream. He learned many things, not just improving his dancing but singing, rapping, and producing songs too. He got close to the trainees he thinks will debut with him. But unfortunately, the entertainment debuted the boy group he wasn’t in. So he decided to leave the company.

For how many months, he tried to audition in other entertainments and he got passed in StarShip Entertainment. Unlike when he was in his previous company, Allen doesn’t get close, but still friends, to the trainees too much because of the fear that the same incident will happen again. He doesn't want to tie strings to others if it will just cut. He trained for many more months. And then, the day had come.

“Allen, the CEO wants to see you.”, the manager said. Allen has mixed emotions. What if he won’t get to debut again? Then he needs to leave the company again. Or else he will wait for years until the entertainment will plan to make a boy group.

Allen enters the meeting room. He greets the elderly and meets eyes with the other trainees who are sitting in front of the old man. The CEO orders him to sit beside one of the trainees. The silence fills the room until the CEO speaks.

“I won’t make this meeting longer. I called you because I want you to know that the trainees inside this room will debut as a nine-member boy group.”, Allen can believe what the CEO is saying. He starts to count the trainees in the room, including himself. Nine, the count stops exactly at nine.

“You will be separated from the other trainees to practice together as a group. By the end of January next year, you will move to the dorm we prepared for you and will stay together with your manager. In the first quarter of 2020, you will officially debut. You will hear your debut title track and start practicing the dance steps in a few days.”, the CEO stands up as a sign of the meeting is ending. The trainees follow. “I will now end this meeting. Congratulations! You are no longer trainees anymore but you will be idols that you have dreamt of.”, the CEO starts to shake the trainees hands and the staff are clapping their hands to congratulate them. 

“Thank you.”, the words that the trainees say repeatedly. As the CEO and the staff exit the room, the trainees congratulate and hug each other. They still cannot believe what’s happening. They slap themselves thinking this is just a dream. 

Allen then utter, “Thank you God. Thank you for giving me a chance to become the person I want to be, the person that is an idol.”

Allen took a long journey away from his family. He took the steps carefully. Even when he slips, he stands up for his dream. His hard work pays. He is now one of the members of the group named ‘CRAVITY’, the monster rookie of 2020. He is not the Allen that says “I will become an idol someday” anymore but the Allen who says, “Get Closer! Hello, we are CRAVITY!”


End file.
